The present invention relates to the extemporaneous analysis of a body fluid or liquid, which is present in an intracorporeal cavity, by means of a portable, and if appropriate disposable, device. By way of a non-limiting example of the scope of the present invention, the latter relates to the extemporaneous analysis of the cervical mucus which is present in the uterine neck of the vagina of the female body.
The subject of the present invention is a portable, and if appropriate disposable, device which is particularly simple as regards its use and which safeguards the intracorporeal cavity, and especially its mucous membrane, from any contact with analysis reagents.